mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mo van Barr
Mo van Barr is a minor villain character and a mini-boss in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, and only a minor villain in Red Dead Redemption part I, American West. Info Mo was the second leader of the prolific outlaw gang, called Irish's Gang, based around Silver Town in Indian Hills, Texas. Mo allows his gang members to guard the Saloon while he is robbing travellers and townsfolk. Interactions Revolver During the mission "Twin Rocks", Jack Marston unknowingly walks into the Irish's Gang's base of operation, Twin Rocks. After most of the gang is dispatched, Walton himself, along with Sonny Higbee and Moe, come out and attempt to kill Jack. While Walton and Sonny charge at Jack, Mo stays behind. After Walton and Sonny are killed, Mo will come out of hiding of bushes and crates and he is killed as well. American West When John Marston first meets Leg Johnson, he offers his support in helping the Marshal deal with a local gang that has been causing a lot of trouble in Silver's, this being Irish's Gang. Before they reach the saloon, they see Barr leave and mount his horse. Marston and the Marshal whistle for their horses so they can track him down. Before their horses can reach them, Mo sees them and tries to ride away as fast as he can. With Mo on to them, Marston and Johnson try to catch up to him and manage to see him take refuge at Pleasence Farm. They fight their way through the members who are guarding him. When all of his boys were dead, Mo emerges from the shack with a Double-barrel Shotgun. The Marshal then tells Marston to try to take him alive by shooting him in the leg and tying him up. Marston succeeds in capturing Barr and he is hung the next week in Silver Town for his crimes. Mission Appearances *"Twin Rocks" *"Political Battles in Silver Town" Journal Entry As a child, he was called "Little Moe" or "Small jerk" because of his father and his homie, Sonny Higbee calls him the same. By the time that came, he begun to be known only as "Moe" or "Mo", because as he grew bigga, he was not called "little" anymore. When not helping his homie rob travellers and giving the money to Walton Lowe, he spends his day digging holes in the ground with his shovel like a child. Trivia *He claims his place of residence was always Twin Rocks, making him and some of his boys almost residents there. *He has rather long sideburns on both sides of his face. This seems to be the inspired look of most of Irish's gang's members. *A campfire tale states that Mo can be seen sleeping in the old broken jail in Black Town at night. However, he is never seen in there, that camp story is (possibly) fake. *Sometimes, Moe will appear alongside other gang members while bounty hunting Irish's Gang members. *Shooting Mo's hat off reveals that he is bald. *Despite being the second leader of a gang, Van plays a very small role in Red Dead Redemption and even smaller role in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Irish Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Overweight characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals